Welcome Back/Gallery
IDFB_Gallery_1.png|Pencil removes the lens cap... IDFB_Gallery_2.png|...and tells Ruby about it. Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth..png|Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth. 2017-10-01 20_07_07.png|Bubble explaining what a lens cap is. Screen Shot 2019-10-29 at 9.04.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-10-29 at 9.05.28 AM.png|The mass-gumdrop eating. IDFB_Gallery_3.png|"..all these years of documenting... reduced to shavings!" RUBY AND BUBBLE WITH NO LIMBS.png|Bubble and Ruby have no limbs! 318.png|HWA HWA HWA. FOO Screen Shot 2019-10-29 at 9.19.17 AM.png|"Well, I'm so used to my entire life disappearing in an instant, that it doesn't really affect me anymore." Screen Shot 2019-10-29 at 9.20.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-11-07 at 9.43.59 AM.png IDFB Cast.png|Everybody, as they appear in the intro. IDFB_Gallery_4.png|Pin meeting Fries as he gardens. IDFB_Gallery_5.png|...And doesn't quite see the point. Screenshot 2016-09-02 at 6.32.37 AM.png|"This is the last fry!" Screenshot_2018-10-29_at_8.32.34_AM.png|Did Gelatin shrink? IDFB_Gallery_6.png|Gardening is not cute! IDFB_Gallery_7.png|"Two!" Bomby What.jpg|"What?" Woody joining the group.PNG|Woody stumbles into the group. bandicam 2017-06-03 22-23-49-891.jpg IDFB_Gallery_8.png|"They have no clue who was eliminated in BFDIA 6!" BFDIA5Votes.png|The BFDIA6 votes, as shown by Ruby. firey cage idfb.png|AAAHHHHHHHH--- Pencil Falling of Yoyle Needy.jpg|Pencil Falling Off Yoyle Needy IDFB_Gallery_9.png|On their way to rescue Pencil! IDFB_Gallery_10.png|Woody returns... on fire! Woody saved by Icy.PNG|Ice Cube saves Woody! Needle slaps Golf Ball.jpg|"Don't call me Needy!" golf ball and needy idfb.PNG|Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Needle in front of the science museum. Tennis Ball and Golf Ball in the science museum of Yoyle City.PNG|Tennis Ball and Golf Ball in the Science Museum of Yoyle City. Evil Leafy cameo.PNG|Evil Leafy's cameo, in the Science Museum. Screen Shot 2018-03-31 at 1.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-14 at 10.11.16 AM.png|Golf Ball's vision GROTATOES!.png|Pin showing Coiny a bag of Grotatoes. DELICIOOOOUS.png|"TB told me those things are gonna taste DELIIIIIICIOOOOOOOOOUS!!!!!!" robot flower bell snowball david tree match saw eggy roboty taco clock and dora (probably).PNG|Robot Flower, Bell, Snowball, David, Tree, Match, Saw, Eggy, Roboty, Taco, Clock and Dora YOYIDFB.jpg|"Yoy!" Robe.png|Rooooobeeeee. Pencil X HPRC.png|Pencil... Licking the HPRC? asiasjkjsa.png|FreeSmart celebrates after recovering their dead friends. OH MY GAAAAWD.png|It's a wall teleporter! Screen Shot 2018-03-31 at 1.22.42 PM.png|Tennis Ball explains the Wall Teleporter to Coiny and Pin. robot flower basketball tree snowball eggy taco bracelety and dora.PNG|Robot Flower, Basketball, Tree, Snowball, Eggy, Bracelety, Taco and Dora cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG|Cake, Donut, Balloony, Pillow, Pen, Marker and TV bell roboty saw blocky gaty david and clock.PNG|Bell, Roboty, Saw, Blocky, Gaty, David and Clock tree david saw roboty basketball bell donut and gaty.PNG|Tree, David, Saw, Roboty, Basketball, Bell, Donut and Gaty rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG|The montage on the way to the TLC. bell tv maker saw roboty gaty david and clock.PNG|Bell, TV, Marker, Saw, Roboty, Gaty, David and Clock roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG|Roboty, TV, David, Bell, Clock, Marker, Lightning, Pillow, Barf Bag, Balloony, Pie, Donut, Cake and Gaty IDFB 1 Voting.jpg|IDFB 1 Voting MetalLeafyIDFB.PNG|Leafy, who just witnessed Coiny's biggest mistake. Others On_Top_Of_Yoyle_Needy.png|Top of Yoyle Needy Yoyle_City_Outskirts.png|This is the route to the LOL. LOL in Yoyleland.png|The LOL Screen Shot 2019-11-07 at 9.52.52 AM.png|Background of the intro Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 3 galleries